locus_aliyothfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 09
= Date of Session: January 30, 2010 = Encounters * Café Regina, Power of Coffee * Chance, Power of Chance * Chance's secretary * Dryad * information booth guy * Jimmy the Fish * Meon, Power of Destruction * Mina, Power of Lost Things * Power of Nothing * Power of Severance * Takari Risu, Power of Technology * Vira Game Notes Retcon! New characters: * Angry Jonny, Power of Rules. Wild. Inferno. "Punk Rocker." * The Conservator, Momentum's Regal. Heaven? "Middle management." ** Tries to conserve momentum and must account for it. * Aglaia, Power of Inspiration. Heaven. High Spirit. "Goddess." ** Reincarnation of the Greek grace of the same name. Ex-characters, respectively: * Power of the Occult * Power of Deception * Power of Hedonism Kelly's character will still play the role of the rescued Power. All others just reset the MPs. Aliyoth loses his Corrupt Mystery Cult and his Harvest. The Chancel loses Alchemy, High Summoning, and its Banes, and its magical inhabitants become Anchorable. The bridges in the Chancel are changed a bit. * Light, Apathy, and Eating are the same, of course. * Arc d'Triumph, the carnival is Inspiration. * Pon Trumph, the criminal is Rules. * Pon Marvelo, is less occult and more craftsmen, and is Momentum's. The Conservator's Realm's Heart is one of those hanging metal ball cradle things that runs endlessly. XP: * Kelly: 9 * Brendan: 16 * Jacqui: 1 The Log Aliyoth; The Task from Meon Starting out: This is the next day after the revolt of the Chancelfolk, and the Familia has recovered Anna's note. A summons comes from the Imperator to the Familia -- "Go to Realm's Heart... now." There is a tall, thin man, dressed in black. He has a vague, shifting appearance that constantly changes, except for his eyes, which are black, empty vortices. This is Aliyoth. Maybe. He has the same voice and presence... He congratulates the Familia on a job well-done defending the Chancel. They will soon be given a new mission by a third party. They will all be required to leave the Chancel. They should use the best of their wisdom and ambition to succeed. They have done well to position themselves to influence the War. They have made enemies, and they will make many more, but they must seek allies, too. The Gourmand gets a message that someone is at the courthouse. The Familia go, and meet Meon. This goes about as well as last time. He gives them the mission, then disappears. It's the same missive as last time, but they're asked to bring the child back to the Glass Island, Lord Entropy's Chancel. (It's also retconned that Larkspur has her cell phone and met all those people.) The Familia set up people to watch after the Chancel and their interests while they are out. * The Conservator finds a supernatural Anchor. (A dryad?) * Aglaia sets up things with her temple: orders people in trouble to talk to her statue and/or mess with the Conservator's, and gets on Vira. * Larkspur sets things up with her garden. * The Gourmand sets things up with his security forces. Jimmy the Fish He finds out that Jimmy the Fish wants to talk. He gets most of the same info from Jimmy that the Familia got from the Café Regina last session. The two previous teams that went in were both on the short list for the Council. * Wildlord Adiv Hakinzad. One of his Powers, the Power of Tears, only sent in an Anchor, and is still alive. * Fallen Angel Xaphon. He mentioned as a tip to look into the "Radiant Emptiness". It's a contentious thing, so they should be careful who they talk about it. It could risk upsetting Lord Entropy, or the other side. He pays Jimmy with the ability to eat anything to get more info on it. (4 DMP.) They had also asked for info on how to get to Storm's Eye. Aglaia meets with her Nana, and brings her a screaming poppy for her garden. The Hookups Larkspur goes to visit Takari Risu again to ask for the technology hook up. She meets with Mina, who continues to be her charming self. After some chatting, she meets with Takari Risu and banters with her awhile, asking for a communications link. Takari Risu has learned to split a gluon, and liked Larkspur's rainbow slinky on a scientific level re: hologramatics. Larkspur signs a contract to get the best service package ("Turbo Package") they can give. Takari Risu will show up tomorrow and give the Familia a link. They need to provide them with someone to take over as tech support. Everyone meets at the Crawfish Basket. Larkspur recounts her conversations, and spends 1 AMP to recover the contract from memory. The Familia reads through it. The cost for the full package is one level 9 miracle from each of the Nobles of the family, in exchange for some pretty futuristic capabilities. The Gourmand leaves the Chancel to call up Chancel Word and renegotiate. He went with the package with only modern tech, for a level 7 miracle from each family member. Janice and the Gourmand discuss the deal while the others enter the Coffee Klatch and then catch up. The Child The two teams previously considered for the Abhorrent Weapon were short-listed for the Council of Four. The Gourmand is suspicious as to whether or not the intentions of Lord Entropy are pure. Of the previous attempts, only one person survived, and that is because an anchor was sent in her stead. The Familia talk about Storm's Eye: there is a ritual to get in the doors that has not been functioning since the incident. Café Regina does not know where the child is. She gives Aglaia the rituals: # Trish (Tears): to see her, go to the Dark Heart of the Woods. # Eduardo (Fashion) survived from Xaphon's group, but has become reclusive when he used to be gregarious. One would have to go to Cambodia to get there. The Gourmand inquires as to the "mood of the Council" vis a vis this assignment. The Café Regina says that completing this assignment successfully will bode well for Aliyoth and the Chancel -- selection for fourth onto the Council will be a vote by the three existing members, and the criteria for selection is unknowable. Grand Central Station Larkspur asks about the Power of Chance. The Café Regina says he is mostly with mortals or at Grand Central Station. Larkspur flits to Grand Central, and sees workers guiding people to the appropriate terminals. The longest line is for Hell, there is no one in line for Heaven, one is Human, and there are terminals for a variety of animals as well. Larkspur goes to the information booth and asks for Chance. Information guy seems only willing to help with the dead. Larkspur threatens him, and he gives her a map of Grand Central. The gray area on the second floor is not a storage room, but is the office. Larkspur goes to Chance's office. There are 2 doors in the room, and elevator music is playing. Larkspur zaps him in the eyes with bad pixie dust. She flits through the door on the left - sees a very long hallway that is dingy and filled with despondent-looking people. She flits over their heads, and the hallway loops around back to Grand Central. In Grand Central she flits through an impressive set of double oak doors. There is a tribunal (people behind a desk) with a dude in a witness chair, and a greasy-haired, bad-suited man expostulating. Impassioned claim about his client not deserving to die and deserves to be resurrected, and that he has a valuable contribution in general to make to society, it is a shame and a travesty that he remains in an incorporeal state. Continues pleading "Frank's" case. Larkspur interrupts - are you Chance? "No." Who is? points. Larkspur dusts him, greasy dude concludes his closing argument. Larkspur flits to place at which he pointed. (The Conservator suddendly wants to know Larkspur's wavelength, as he may have to fill out paperwork for improper use of momentum. Larkspur doesn't know.) There are three people behind the bench: # A sword. # A pimply teen. # A smallish guy with sandy hair and rumpled suit. This is where greasy man pointed. "Ok, Joey, congratulations! You finally won a case! You've won a provisional appeal - someone named Debbie will do something with paperwork." "Who exactly are you?" asks the Sword. Larkspur answers, and he chides her for interrupting. "We are Death's tribunal." The sword has no hands, with which to rub the oil Larkspur has offered. Larkspur takes care of the pretty sword, AKA "The Blade." Larkspur then greets the other two. "Oh hai!" Plans The Café Regina says that the Angel of False Perceptions was concerned with the events, so perhaps his nobles could be persuaded to assist. His Chancel occupies what used to be an island in the North Atlantic. He is more determined than "nice", and is unkind to those who stand in his way. No introduction needed to meet Marilyn, she's in a hotel - the Hollywood Hilton. Current story arc: "Of These, The Highest." * Janice says, "Fuck the Angel, I'm going to Hotel Marilyn." * Larkspur is still in Grand Central Station. * Jonny is on the trail of Tears. * The Gourmand is off to Fashion. * Conservator of Momentum is off to see the Angel of False Perception. * Aglaia goes to Fashion, at Jonny's recommendation. Category:Session log